


What’s The Time?

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Sam wants to know what time it is, Gabriel of course causes trouble trying to find out.





	What’s The Time?

It was late at night in the bunker. Dean and Cas had retired to bed hours ago, leaving Sam and Gabe out in the main dining area studying over lore book after lore book. Neither of them knew how long they had been sitting here, they often lost track of time when they indulged themselves in research.

Sam peers up from the book he had been reading and looks at Gabe sitting across from him at the table, who had his arms folded on the table, and his head firmly placed atop them. Sam smiled when he noticed Gabe’s sleepy eyes gazing at him.

Sam yawned, stretching himself in the chair, “Hey, do you know what time it is?”

Gabe lifted his head, yawning silently, “Um... I actually don’t know...,” he grinned when he saw his harmonica on the table, “Pass me that harmonica Sammy”

Sam hesitates for a moment or two, before shrugging his shoulders, grabbing it and handing it to Gabe. He begins to play the harmonica really loudly.

After a few moments, a door opening loudly could he heard coming from down the hallway somewhere.

As Dean came around the corner, he shouted “Who the fuck is playing harmonica at 2am!”

Gabe giggled facing Sam, before mumbling, “It’s 2am”

Just at that moment, a grumpy Dean enters the kitchen, followed by a tired, disheveled looking dressing gown clad Cas. Dean immediately noticed Gabe holding the harmonica in his hand still.

“Ugh... I should have known. Will you two go to bed and stop waking up the rest of the house!” Dean said, grabbing Cas’s dressing gown sleeve dragging him back to their bedroom.

Sam and Gabe shrugged their shoulders at each other, before deciding to retire to bed.

Maybe playing harmonica at 2am wasn’t the smartest option, but hey it worked right?

 

 


End file.
